Hollow
by Elusive One
Summary: Jack and Kate's relationship after what happened between Kate and Sawyer. CHAPTER 5 NOW UP!
1. Chapter One: The Gemini

**"Hollow"  
Jack & Kate fan fiction  
Written by  
Elusive One**

_All made up. Characters, original plot is by the writers of "Lost."_

**Chapter One: The Gemini**

Kate sat down on the sand. Just a couple of feet away from the water. She looked over her shoulder and saw various groups of people --the chosen survivors from the plane crash that took place a couple of weeks earlier. She looked forward and watched the ocean view. Bright stars surrounded the dark skies as the moonlight bounced over the ocean water. 

She stood up and spread the blanket on the sand and sat back down. Her knees bent, as her arms embraced them. She lied back down. As she looked up at the sky, she took a roll of thread from her pocket and began to fiddle with it. She closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered where the rest of that black thread went. On Jack's wound. She remembered the day she met him. The day she couldn't not care for him. 

"Hey," Claire smiled. 

Kate sat up and quickly began to un-wind the thread off her finger and quickly placed it back in her pocket. 

"Hey, what's up?" Kate asked. 

Claire slowly sat beside her. "Charlie left. I didn't have anyone else really interested to tell that the baby kicked," Claire smiled slightly. 

"It's safer, you know. Especially for the baby, if you go there," Kate looked at Claire. 

"I know. I just like the beach too much to leave it," Claire touched her tummy. 

"But you'll have Charlie." Kate took a sip of water. 

"Then why don't you go? You'll have Jack," Claire asked. She watched Kate when she mentioned his name. Claire smiled as she saw the glow on Kate's face. "I know you didn't want me to do your chart, but may I share a little bit of details?" Claire nudged. 

Kate cringed. "Fine," she said. 

"You'll find playfulness when one is a Leo --born between July and August, but if you're looking for true love, you'll find that in someone who is Sagittarius. Meaning, they were born on between November and December. There's also Taurus --April, May… for you, if you're willing to put more into it," Claire spoke. 

"You're a weird one," Kate smiled and stood up. She held out her hand and helped Claire up. "You should get some rest." Kate walked Claire to where she rested. 

"See you tomorrow," Claire smiled and closed her eyes. 

Kate walked back and picked up the blanket. She looked at the ocean one more time and turned away. She sat down on the chair that was once located in the plane. She slowly began to slide down the chair and rested her head on the seat. She wrapped herself up in the blanket and closed her eyes. 

--------------------

  
The sun lit up the beach, while everything on it was darkness. Jack began to clench his fist. Anger began to drown in him, at the same time his heart began to beat faster. Everything Sawyer had to say after was no longer audible. _She kissed him. He kissed her._ Jack's memory of Sawyer's confession kept repeating in his own thoughts. After taking care of Sawyer's wound, he headed back to the caves. 

"Jack!" Kate yelled after him. 

He continued to walk. 

Kate grabbed Jack by his bad shoulder. "I'm sorry," Kate confessed. 

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt that much. The sling you made was actually helpful," Jack smiled. 

"You know what I mean, Jack. I'm sorry… about the kiss." 

Jack turned away slightly and clenched his teeth and rolled his eyes. "What for?" He turned to Kate. 

Kate touched his shoulder. "I just feel that you and I…" Kate began. 

Jack backed away. "You don't have any explanation, Kate. There is no you and I. I have to go. I'll see you later." 

Kate watched Jack walk away from her. 

Just a couple of steps away, Jack turned back to Kate. 

"Kate!" Jack said. 

"Yeah?" Kate smiled. 

"Curiosity's currently getting me," Jack said. 

Kate began to walk towards him. 

"Did you kiss him back?" Jack asked. 

She stopped as her smile began to fade. 

The look on her face made Jack's eyes burn. He forced a smile and walked away. 

--------------------

  
The dark skies was filled with bright stars. It was a full moon bouncing over the ocean water. Kate sat down on the sand, her legs crossed, Indian style. She grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around herself. She took the roll of thread from her pocket as she lied back down. She began to fiddle with the thread as it wrapped around her finger. She viewed the sky one last time for that night and closed her eyes. 


	2. Chapter Two: Fallen Hero

**"Hollow"  
Jack & Kate fan fiction  
Written by  
Elusive One**

_All made up. Characters, original plot is by the writers of "Lost."_

**Chapter Two: Fallen Hero**

A couple of minutes passed after a patient died on his table. Jack was still sitting on a chair beside the table. A slam through the door broke the silence in the room. 

"What the hell did you do?" Jack's father yelled. "How could you make such a stupid mistake?" Mr. Shepherd continued. 

"I… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Jack cried. 

His father grabbed him by his arm. "You're sorry? Sorry is not going to bring back your" 

--------------------

  
"Hey, Jack!" Charlie yelled. "Jack!" 

Jack opened his eyes and found Charlie in front of him. He stood up and dusted off his pants. "What?" He asked Charlie. 

"Claire needs to talk to you," Charlie pointed behind him. 

Jack walked towards Claire and knelt beside her. "Are you okay?" Jack asked. Claire smiled and adjusted herself. 

"I'm doing very well. And you?" Claire said. 

"I'm… okay. Did you want something? You seem okay… so…" Jack waited. 

Jack sat beside her. 

"I just wanted to know when your birthday was. When's your birthday?" Claire asked. 

Jack looked down and smiled. He lifted his head up and turned to her. "Claire…" 

"Hey, Jack!" Michael yelled. 

Jack quickly turned to Michael. 

"Walt fell, got a couple of scratches… do you mind?" Michael said and turned back to Walt. 

Jack stood up. "We'll talk later," he smiled at Claire. 

"Oh… did you want some peanut butter?" Claire pointed at the empty bottle. 

Jack cringed and walked away. 

After Jack took care of Walt, he walked towards Charlie, who was getting a bottle of water. "Is that for Claire?" Jack asked. 

"Yes," Charlie answered as he placed the top back on. 

"Good, I think she needs some water. She's a little delusional. She just offered me peanut butter from an empty bottle so make sure you take care of your girlfriend," Jack said. 

"She's not delusional. Have you tasted it? Really good. I think it's Peter Pan. And she's not my girlfriend, she's my pregnant-friend." He smiled and walked away. 

Jack picked up the bags that contained a couple of bottles filled with water to bring to the other survivors on the beach. "Hey, Hurl, you want to come with me? Back to the beach?" Jack asked. 

"Are you kidding? I mean, do you really…" Hurley said. 

"I'll come with you," Shannon stood up. 

Hurley, Boone and Jack quickly looked at her. 

"No, you should stay. It's not probably all that good for you," Jack said. 

Shannon took one of the back packs and carried it. "I'll be fine. I'll take a bag of these things Sun gathered." 

--------------------

  
Jack stopped and dropped the bag and began to drink. "You want some?" He asked Shannon. 

"Thanks," she took the bottle and took a sip. 

"How's your breathing?" Jack asked. 

"It's fine. Thank you, you saved my life. Sun too, but you're the one who gave it time," Shannon held the bottle back. 

"You're welcome," Jack took the bottle and put it away. 

"So, can't wait to see her?" Shannon asked as they continued to walk on. 

"Who?" Jack asked. 

"Right. Who?, my ass. Miss. Kate, of course. The one who shot the marshal." Shannon smiled. 

"She didn't shoot anyone," Jack quickly came into Kate's defense. 

Jack and Shannon looked at each other once they heard noises from a far. 

"Run!" Jack yelled to Shannon. 

Jack made sure he had his eyes on Shannon and ran right behind her. He grabbed the knife Locke had given him as they ran. Before he was able to turn around to defend himself, the boar ran him over as his head hit on a large rock. 


	3. Chapter Three: Lost Souls

**"Hollow"  
Jack & Kate fan fiction  
Written by  
Elusive One**

_All made up. Characters, original plot is by the writers of "Lost."_

**Chapter Three: Lost Souls**

_Jack sat down and watched the campfire slowly begin to grow. He had been taken forward to the beach with the help of two other survivors who quickly found him and Shannon since they were just a few feet away. _

"Hey," Kate smiled and sat beside him. She held out a cup of water. 

"Thank you," Jack said and held onto the cup. 

"Is your head feeling okay?" Kate asked. 

Jack turned to her and smiled. "It's fine. Don't worry about it, Kate." 

She smiled and looked at the fire. Jack looked at her a little longer and finally looked away. The two sat quietly for a couple of seconds until Jack stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk," Jack said. 

Kate looked up at him, nodded and turned back to the campfire. 

"Would you like to come?" Jack asked and held out his hand. 

She looked at his hand and grabbed a hold of it, smiled and stood up. They let go and began to walk away from the others. 

"How's the beach treating you?" Jack asked. 

"Better than the real world, I guess." 

"And yet you want to run away," Jack wondered. "The thing is Kate, something I can never figure out about you. We're so far away from the people we've known our whole life, we're so far away from the place we've committed any flaws and yet you're willing to take this whole time to make sure you get back there. Why don't you just stop running and take this whole thing in?" Jack asked. 

"The thing is, Jack, I think you're running away as much as you're perceiving me as to…" Kate returned. 

"Have you tasted the peanut butter Claire and Charlie got a hold of? I heard it's quite delicious," Jack attempted to change the subject. 

"Oh, good one Jack," Kate laughed. "So, what is it about me that you don't like to check me out?" Kate joked. 

Jack turned to her and smiled. 

"You're Canadian, aren't you?" Jack pondered. 

Kate laughed. "Yes, I am, actually. How did you know?" she asked. 

"Out," Jack forced a Canadian accent. "About," Jack continued. 

Kate laughed and playfully punched him on the arm. 

"Hey, hey. I already have a huge bump on my head," Jack reminded her. "Look…" Jack stopped. 

Kate stopped and turned to him. 

"I'm fine. You and Sawyer…" Jack began. 

Kate smiled as she allowed Jack to continue his personal thoughts. 

"I'm glad that you'll have someone, you know?" Jack said. 

"Yeah," Kate smiled and took his hand. "He means nothing to me, Jack. If you'd like to be glad that I have someone in this island… that someone would be you, Jack. Can't you see that? Can you ever?" Kate waited. 

Jack let go of her hands. He slowly stepped closer to her and tucked her hair behind her ears. He smiled and held onto both sides of her face. He began to scan her cheeks with his thumb. "You asked me, why I never check you out…" Jack spoke softly. "The thing is, I do. Every single second I see you. I see your hands. I see your face. I see your lips, I see your eyes. I see… you," Jack spoke. 

Kate smiled and looked into his eyes. 

"I want to kiss you," Jack confessed. 

She breathed heavily, "I want you to kiss me… too," Kate smiled. 

They leaned forward and began to kiss passionately as the rain poured down on them. 

--------------------

  
As the sun was setting, clouds began to form. Kate looked up for a couple of seconds as rain began to pour down on her. She walked back into the caves and walked towards Jack, who was still resting. Kate grabbed the roll of thread from her pocket and lied down beside Jack and turned to him. She looked at his hand and held it, with the roll of thread between their hands. She smiled and waited for him to look and hold onto her too. 

It's been a five days since she last looked into Jack's eyes. 

It's been a five days since she last saw Jack move. 


	4. Chapter Four: Hope Floats

**"Hollow"  
Jack & Kate fan fiction  
Written by  
Elusive One**

_All made up. Characters, original plot is by the writers of "Lost."_

I apologize for the confusion!!! I thought you guys would be familiar with like hopes. The beginning of the third chapter, before there were these (----------) was Kate's thoughts and to actually screw you over without italicizing it (hehe). Notice that when they did the romantic crap, Kate asked why he never checked her out. I don't know if Kate ever told Jack she was Canadian, in my fic, Jack never really knew. Right after the (--------), I mentioned Kate right away. The truth was, Jack never woke up from that hard hit on the rock. He simply landed into a coma. 

Answers to questions: 

_smilez4eva: ah..wo...what? did jack die? did he disapear for a week? i am so confused! i am liking this but please explain!_   
Jack's not dead. Hehe. He landed into a coma. 

_LOSTinFishboy: OMG. Great chapter. Love the ending. Can't wait to read more. Just a question about it though: was Kate having a daydream or something about Jack kissing her, or did it happen? I know he hit his head and everything, but, I think I somehow confused myself! Anyways, keep up the great writing! LOST is on tomorrow, so we all have a reason to get up in the morning!_   
You're correct. The kiss and everything was Kate's thoughts. And in my own way to throw you guys off. So, it's like yay, everything is okay with Jack, even though he hit his head! And then no, since I typed up that (----------------) and wrote that Kate haven't seen into Jack's eyes and haven't seen Jack move meant that he never woke up from that hit on the rock. 

_Opheliapayne: They make out and then he ignores her? I don't get it?! Need-new-chapter! Must-find-out-why!_   
The third chapter, the very beginning was Kate's thoughts because some of the info were basically known as Kate's thoughts like her being Canadian and her asking why he never checked her out. Oh, you'll find more into this chapter! 

_mfkngst: What? it had been a week since she had last seen him move? or since she had looked into his eyes? what happened to him? please write more soon._   
He hit his head on the rock, which landed him into a coma. When you're in a coma, you don't move at all. 

**FYI:** Went back to chapter three and changed it to "it's been five days" from "it's been a week" I went back to chapter three and italicized the whole daydream. 

**Chapter Four: Hope Floats**

It's been almost five days since Jack fell into a coma, that was caused by a boar running him over. Everything would've been fine if there was no rock there for his head to land on. 

Locke and Kate began to pack bottles of water in their backpacks and began to head out to the beach. 

She stopped after seeing a huge rock on the ground. 

"His head was bleeding, the shirt he wore was filled with blood…" Kate remembered. 

"But they found him as quick, Kate. They were able to stop the bleeding. It was a good thing that Jack left those things that helped you help him." Locke reminded her. 

"That was the second time I stitched him up," Kate turned to Locke and smiled. 

"And, you did a good job. Also a good thing that you got the others to help you get Jack back into the caves." 

They continued to walk on and finally landed on sand. Before they went their separate ways, Locke stopped Kate. "He'll be fine. He'll eventually come back," Locke told her and walked away. 

"Or you can let him be in an official peace and do what some doctors would do… euthanasia," Sawyer said from behind. 

Kate took off her back pack, placed it on the ground and turned to him. She walked closer to Sawyer and looked at him. He smiled as she placed her hands on his arms. She forced a light smile and tightened her grip and grabbed his shoulders towards and her and kicked his crotch with her knees. She pushed him down, grabbed her bag and threw him a bottle of water. 

Kate began to hand out water while most of them asked how Jack was. 

"How's the doctor doing?" Scott asked. His twin brother, Steve, across from him wondered too. 

"He's okay. He'll be okay…" Kate answered and walked away. 

"Hey!" Steve yelled and stood up. 

"Yeah?" 

"Make sure you talk to him. Let him hear your voice… maybe that'll work. At least that is what most doctors would suggest to do. So… let him hear your voice," Steve said and returned to Scott. 

--------------------

  
Kate watched Charlie and Claire as Charlie played to Claire, on his guitar, the song he had written for her. Kate lied beside Jack and smiled. "You hear that, Jack? It's Char… he wrote a song for Claire. I think he titled it "Stargazer." Kate talked to him. 

"Did you like it?" Charlie asked Claire. 

"I loved it… oh… I guess the baby liked it too," Claire smiled and took Charlie's hand and placed it on her tummy. 

Kate looked at Jack. "You have to wake up. Claire's expecting her baby soon, Jack. Huge chance that she's going to need her help," Kate whispered to him. 

She grabbed her cup, stood up and walked towards the waterfall. She turned back and walked towards Jack. 

"Kate," Walt said. 

"Hey," Kate stopped. 

"You want to play Go Fish? Hurley sucks at it, I need more competition," Walt asked. 

"Sure," Kate smiled and sat down. 

"Dude, I don't suck… much," Hurley defended himself. 

"Okay… we'll see," Walt joked. 

"Do you have a… King?" Hurley asked Walt. 

He looked through his five cards, "I guess, Hurley's goin' fishin'. Go. Fish." Walt smiled as Hurley grabbed the top card from the deck of cards. 

--------------------

  
_Excuse me! Did you ever use a needle?   
What?   
Do you ever patch a pair of jeans?   
I, um... made the drapes in my apartment.   
That's fantastic. Listen... do you have a second? I could use a little help here.   
Help with what?   
With this (his wound). Look, I'd do it myself, I'm a doctor. But, I just can't reach it.   
You want me to sew that up?   
It's just like the drapes, same...   
No, with the drapes you can use a sewing machine.   
No, you can do this. I'm telling you. If you wouldn't mind.   
Of course, I will.   
Thank you. _

She opens up the sewing travel kit. 

Any color preference?   
Nah. Standard black. 

--------------------

  
Jack's eyes began to slowly open. He scanned the view above him and turned to his hand. He felt the touch of Kate's hand and the roll of thread between them. 

Kate began to wake up and turned to Jack right away. "Hey," Kate whispered and smiled. "Jack? You're okay… you're okay now Jack," Kate cried and touched his face. 

He grabbed a whole grip of the roll of thread and looked at it. "I remember this, it's the thing…" Jack stopped once a huge headache stuck his mind. 

Kate stood up and grabbed him a cup of water. 

"Thank you," Jack sat up. 

"You're welcome," Kate smiled and sat down. 

"Sorry, I forgot. I don't even know your name…" Jack looked at Kate, smiled and touched the wound on his head lightly. 


	5. Chapter Five: Never Ever

**"Hollow"   
Jack & Kate fan fiction   
Written by   
Elusive One **

_All made up. Characters, original plot is by the writers of "Lost." _

**Chapter Five: Never ever**

Michael walked up to Jack and introduced himself. He asked Jack if he could take a quick look at Walt's cuts from the fall that had taken a couple of days ago. Michael reminded him what had happened and what he did, the first time Jack took care of it. 

"It's amazing though," Boone said. 

"How so?" Shannon asked as she looked at Jack from a far. "Jack doesn't remember any of us." 

"And yet he still knows how to do doctor stuff," Charlie said. 

"He doesn't even remember he was the one who had taken care of it the first time Walt got the cut, before he headed out to the beach with Shannon," Claire reminded all of them. 

"That is weird…" Boone cringed. 

"It's like that movie!" Shannon remembered. 

"What movie?" Boone turned to his sister. 

"While You Were Sleeping!" Shannon exclaimed. "The guy fell onto the train tracks and fell into a coma. When he woke up, he didn't remember Lucy and yet he remembered his own name and his parents," Shannon explained. 

Charlie laughed. 

"What are you talking about? It was because Lucy wasn't who they said she was… he shouldn't have had any clue who she was…" Claire said. 

"That's right, but remember the doctor said something about him suffering from…" Shannon paused 

"Lacunar amnesia," Boone continued. 

"What?" Charlie asked. 

"Selective memory…" Claire turned to Charlie. 

"Well, that makes sense," Charlie said. 

-------------------- 

Later on that night, Kate checked on Jack's wound. 

"Hey Kate, may I talk to you for a sec?" Claire asked her over. 

Kate stood up. "You're head is doing quite well," she told Jack and walked towards Claire. 

"Hey," Claire signaled her to sit beside. 

Kate sat down and turned to Claire. "What's up?" 

"I just wanted to know what Jack mentioned when he woke up?" Claire asked. 

Kate looked at Jack and turned back to Claire. "He remembered the roll of thread," Kate told her. 

"That's weird," Claire cringed. 

"Actually… it was what was left of the roll of thread I used to patch up his wound that he encountered from the plane crash." Kate explained. 

"He doesn't remember you though?" Claire asked. 

"No. But he told me he's seen me before and he was sure of that. He even said he remembers seeing you and Hurley. Something about helping you with the baby and Hurley was there too," Kate told her. 

-------------------- 

The morning after, Jack went with Locke to hunt as Kate began to pack her stuff to head back to the beach. While heading back to the beach, Kate saw Jack and stopped. He walked over to her. "You need some help with your bag?" Jack asked. 

Kate smiled and noticed that Jack was still that same guy who would put others before him. "No, thank you." 

"No, it's okay," Jack took the bag off Kate's back and carried it. "Where you going?" Jack and Kate began to walk. 

"I'm going back to the beach, with the other survivors." Kate told him. 

Jack stopped her by the arm. "Wait. Why?" Jack pondered. 

"That's where I want to stay… Jack." Kate answered him and walked on. 

"Wait, I'll come with you. Let me just get my stuff. I'll come with you…" Jack went in front of Kate. 

Kate smiled and looked at Jack. "Jack, why? I mean, you've said that we're all better off in those caves…" Kate reminded him. 

"I did? Okay, why don't you stay then? In the caves with me?" Jack asked. 

"Wow," Kate smiled. "Look, I rather stay in the beach, so when we get rescued, there will be someone there to see whoever will rescue us, Jack." Kate told him. 

He stood aside and allowed Kate through. 

"I'll come with you," Jack quickly said. "I'll just get my stuff some other time," he told Kate and continued to walk with her. 

Kate stopped Jack by the arm. "Look, Jack. I'm trying really hard here to help you remember things by letting them be the way it was. Why do you want to go to the beach? Look, Jack… just go back to the caves, okay?" Kate walked away. 

Jack stayed and continued looking at Kate walk away. "Because…" Jack began. 

Kate stopped and turned to him. 

"Because… you'll be there," Jack said. 

Kate smiled and walked back to Jack. She smiled and grabbed his arm, allowing him to walk with her. 

"Where are you from?" Jack began to converse. 

"Canada," Kate answered. 

"I thought so," Jack smiled. "When you would say out or about, you had that accent," Jack continued. 

Kate smiled. 

Once Jack and Kate landed on the beach, Jack stopped her by the arm and turned her to him. "I was just wondering…" Jack began. 

"What's that?" 

"You didn't sleep beside me last night. It's just, when I woke up from that really long sleep, you were right there. Holding my hand," Jack asked her. 

"Oh, um… I, look…" Kate couldn't find any words to explain to him any of that. 

"It's okay. I guess, we're not together?" Jack said. 

Kate laughed and smiled, "No… we're not." 

"That's not good. It would've been easier. Very obvious though, why there is no way we are together. Well, do you want to grab some dinner. Maybe some boar?" Jack joked. He walked closer to her and tucked her hair behind her ears and began to lean closer. 

"Thank you," Kate smiled. 

"Hey, Jackass… Freckles!" Sawyer said from behind. 

Jack stood still as his memories began to sink in. He remembered being taken care of by Kate, he remembered finding the caves, he remembered being trap in those caves, he remembered everything. He slowly turned to Sawyer and remembered taking care of the stab wound and remembered Sawyer telling him about the kiss he shared with Kate. He quickly turned to Kate and realized his hand on her face. He quickly placed his hand down and slowly began walking back. "I have… I have to go," Jack looked at Kate and turned away and began walking away from her and Sawyer. 

Kate ran after Jack and grabbed him by the arm. "You remember? Don't you?" Kate asked. Jack turned around and nodded. 

"I'm sorry for trying to kiss you. I should've known better. I guess the other me was willing to take that chance. Willing to no longer commit to…" Jack said. 

Kate cringed and looked at Jack. "What?" She asked. 

"I-I'm married… Kate," Jack confessed. 


End file.
